


Parlor Games

by Redbirdblackdog



Series: Mine, Domeric & Sansa [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All Good Things for Sansa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy kink just a little, Dark Domeric Bolton, Dom/sub Undertones, Domeric Bolton Lives, Domeric's a bit crazy for her, Domeric's all in, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Playful Possessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, but he's sweet on Sansa, playfull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: They've been screwing around a bit, not literally. Infact, that's the fucking problem. She’s always around, lingering around the parlor or the pub. Everywhere he goes. He can barely keep his cool when she's around. He wants her more than anything… any-fucking-thing. He tried to ignore her at first, acting like she didn’t affect him… he sucked at that. Heknewshe could feel his stare, and heknewshe liked it. It’s not like he didn’t have anything to offer, he had plenty… just not enough for her. But fuck it… no one does.
Relationships: Domeric Bolton & Sansa Stark, Domeric Bolton/Sansa Stark
Series: Mine, Domeric & Sansa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121390
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	Parlor Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [januarywren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarywren/gifts).



> They've been screwing around a bit, not literally. Infact, that's the fucking problem. She’s always around, lingering around the parlor or the pub. Everywhere he goes. He can barely keep his cool when she's around. He wants her more than anything… any-fucking-thing. He tried to ignore her at first, acting like she didn’t affect him… he sucked at that. He _knew_ she could feel his stare, and he _knew_ she liked it. It’s not like he didn’t have anything to offer, he had plenty… just not enough for her. But fuck it… no one does. 

He eyes her up and down slowly, Gods she makes him feel on fire. He cocks his head to one side to feign a better look at her ass. Like she doesn't know he already checked her out. She's a beautiful woman, he knows that. Everyone knows that. Her hair like fire, bright blue eyes, creamy pale skin… he loves it all. Then the rest of her is fucking delectable too, lean with curves… and so fucking soft. He's sure of it. He knows it. He just wants to touch her. And taste, he wants to fucking devour her. But he wants more than that too.

"What do you want anyways?" He slumps down into the tattoo parlor chair leaning back near as far as it will go. He swings the chair back and forth with one leg on the ground. He keeps his eyes locked on her. They've been dancing around this forever, he's done with it. 

"Maybe I want you," she answers back smartly. She lifts her chin and tucks her hands in her jeans pockets. 

"Maybe," he laughs. "There ain't no maybe's about that." He puts on a feral smile and pats his leg. "Why don't you climb on up here and tell daddy what you want." 

"You think you can be my daddy?" She retorts, crossing her legs but standing her ground. "You don't even know what you're in for." 

He smiles back at her menacingly. She thinks he may stay quiet, back down but that's not his style. "You have no idea what you're in for either princess." He raises an eyebrow at her in challenge and pats his thigh again. “I’m tired of playin’ with you.”

Gods he swears he can smell her from here. If this doesn't work he'll just have to try again. How does one catch a _Sansa_? He taunts her with a look and fuck, he'd bet she's fucking wet for him already. 

She purses her lips into a smirk and uncrosses her legs. He watches silently as she turns away… _shit_. Two steps to the door then… she locks it. She turns slowly. Fuck me, he thinks as he grins. She moves to him with a bit of sway to her walk and lifts her leg over him as she settles astride his lap. She sits just below his belt buckle and leans into him. 

He growls low in response. Yes, _fucking yes_!

She leans down to kiss him but is stopped short when he wraps his hand around a handful of hair. 

"I didn't say you could kiss me," he taunts with a low rumble his voice is warm and smooth. He raises an eyebrow to her again. 

"May I kiss you?" She pauses to smirk, "daddy?" 

She teases him with a gentle rock of her hips and watches his icy blue eyes turn into white hot flame. Gods he's already hard. But she wants this as much as he does… maybe more. 

"Please," she adds with another rock of her hips. "Pretty please… daddy." 

"For fucks sake…" he mumbles. He pulls her down by her hair as he lifts up to meet her lips in a hungry kiss. His other hand is on her ass pulling her into him as he rocks his hips up against her. The shift causes the chair to move too, now only half reclined. Her weight on him almost makes him lose it there and then. The feel of her against him. 

She's so warm, he thinks, no she's fucking hot against his skin. His hand is in her hair holding her in place. He wants the control but she’s no wilting flower either. She opens her mouth and licks at his lips, he groans and meets her in spades. She tastes like lemons and sugar and smells like cinnamon and spice. She plants her hands on his chest as she rocks her hips again. Separating them by an inch and leaving him to chase her kiss. Fucking tease, but he loves it. Gods she could string him along for hours, till he's begging for her. Her hand brushes over his nipple. She smiles, the little minx. He has a nipple ring there. And of course she drags her thumb across it gently, causing a delicious tingle. His eyes widen for a moment and he knows she can feel his body stiffen with excitement. He tugs her back down by her hair and into a searing kiss. 

He hums into her mouth as he takes over the kiss. “Good girl,” he whispers against her lips. He pats her ass twice. His hands cover her ass and Gods the press of his fingertips against her jeans is heavenly. 

She smiles into his kiss but squeals when his hand swats her ass. 

“My good girl,” he growls. 

She tugs at his shirt and he shifts to let her tug it off. She looks down in awe… his chest is wide and toned and nearly covered with dark tattoos. "Lions and bears oh my!" She jokes. 

He lets one hand slide up, he has to touch her, touch her skin. His first finger, then the next until his palm settless to hold her waist. "So fucking soft," he mumbles. She's got him fucking tongue-tied. 

She's surrounding him now… a curtain of red hair. She lowers her lips to his neck sucking at his pulse. 

His hips buck up involuntarily. He can't help but gasp, "lemme touch, let me touch you." He shifts his hand on her waist, begging for permission. He wants to own her, but he won't take from her. 

"Please," she whines. Her breath hot on his neck sending a shiver of pleasure straight to his cock. "Touch me… daddy." 

His hands are moving before he can think it, mapping her skin. Both hands slide down her waist and dip into her jeans, he can feel the sway of her back, he wants it. His right stays put after pushing down to cup her ass under her jeans, it fits fucking perfect. Where his hand fucking belongs. His left still wanders… up, up, up. His fingers count out her ribs… three, four, five and he traces the bottom curve of her breast. 

"Lemme see babe, I wanna see," he grips her ass to encourage her up. 

She giggles against his neck and she slides up, pecking wet kisses down his chest. Then she rocks into him as she licks his pierced nipple and he whines with need. She sits up and smiles devilishly… fucking redheads. As she pulls her shirt up slowly revealing his new home… 'cause he's going to fucking live in her. She bats his left hand away. He growls back at her. He watches her fingers slide between her breasts and with a _click_ her breasts are free. His left is fast as it cups her right breast and he fills his hand with it letting his thumb drag across her nipple. Her head tips back as she lets out a sigh… not enough. He sits up and the chair follows and her eyes meet his. He presses a soft kiss to the bottom curve of the other breast then smiles up at her. He lets the tip of his tongue drag up slowly and across her nipple. He breathes out against her and he swears her eyes are black as pitch. 

"Mine," he whispers, " _mine_." 

He sucks it gently but lets his teeth drag against her too. So many things he wants to do… he needs forever. That's what he wants is forever. 

"I wanna eat you up," he growls. He's shocked by his own words, he wants to feast on her… on her lips, on her breast, on her cunt. But more so he wants to devour her and feel her in his bones. He needs her, he's felt her now, touch, taste… he wants it all. He _needs_ it. 

He hitches her up, kissing her again. He lets his left hand skim the front of her jeans dragging his thumb down the zipper. "Please," he whispers, he never begs. "Please," he pleads. 

"Yes," she whines leaning into his kiss. 

He releases the button while he licks her lower lip. Slowly he pulls her zipper down. His hand pushes down letting the back of his fingers drag against her clit, she moans and he wants more. 

"Come on princess," he whispers against her lips. He turns his hand advancing it down. She rocks into it, into him. His lips attack hers he's so hungry for her. He presses his hand closer, the pad of his hand just below his finger presses against her clit as his two fingers just start to penetrate her. She rocks into his hand and they both groan into the kiss. Gods she's velvet against his fingers… hot and wet. Gods he bets her cunt is pretty. 

"Come on princess, come for daddy." He feels for it then, that fucking spot. And its. Right. There. He moves his fingers like he's beckoning her to come to him, she has to come. Her voice hitches higher, her hips still moving chasing what he's giving, because she has to come. Faster and faster and then she shudders against him still rocking in his lap. Fuckung beautiful. He buries his face in her neck, his lips on her pulse and he tries not to spend as she moans through her release on top of him. She's still rocking softly but her body is draped against his. 

He breathes her in and kisses her neck. "Thank you," he whispers. He pulls his hand from her and up to his lips, she's watching he can feel it. He licks his first finger, never breaking her gaze. He's going in, all or nothing. He moves his hand and paints her lower lip with his middle finger still warm and wet from her. He offers it then and she lets her lips part and he just pushes it past her lips. She sucks it in. He watches her pretty pink lips suck his finger. "Such a good girl," he praises. He could die, fucking die happy here and now. 

He pulls his hand away from her and she whines, Gods she's perfect. He lifts her chin and kisses her again, and again, he's drunk on the taste of her. He could spend all night right here. 

She breaks the kiss and those beautiful blue eyes are blacked out. “fuck me," she purrs, "fuck me, fuck me." 

“What?” He challenges kissing and biting her lip gently. 

She pauses confused by his response. Then it dawns on her. “Please daddy, please fuck me.” 

“Anything for you princess,” he promises between kisses, “anything.” 

She reaches down and starts to unbuckle his belt. 

“Sansa,” he whispers. He cups her face gently, his eyes warm and searching. “Sansa… if we do this I mean it.” 

Her mouth opens to speak but she doesn’t have the words. 

“Sansa,” he repeats. “If we do this I can’t walk away… I won’t let you go.” He sits up some and lets his hand drag through her hair. “I won’t let you go. Not ever. It's sounds possessive, but I don't fucking care. I need you. You’re my song I can feel it. I fucking mean it.” He presses a gentle kiss to her lips, leans back and watches her eyes. 

“Domeric,” she whispers. 

He bites his lip and nods his head as if to egg her on. "Say it," he growls. "Say you'll be mine." 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting to do a Domeric/Sansa for ages. When this idea struck i couldn't resist. He's a Bolton through and through with a bit of madness mixed in but he was softened by his mother's family. 
> 
> I loved this pair so much there may be more to come. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Thanks to januarywren for helping me with support.


End file.
